InSaNiTy
by ShipAuthor
Summary: When Stormy and Pandatick get kidnapped and taken to a famous creepypastas house, they will learn that not only our they human, but members of InSaNiTy.
1. Reflection

"Why don't you just tell your mom?! You've kept me here for years!" A blue haired and green eyed girl yelled out of a mirror.

"Well why don't you shut up for once!" A brown haired and hazel eyed girl shouted back at the mirror.

Those two girls names were, Pandatick and Stormy.

The blue haired one, Pandatick, had a mad face at the shut up comment.

"Well then I guess I should say, your stupid!" Pandatick said to the brown haired one.

The brown haired one, Stormy, had a face about to cry.

Then Pandatick took away that victorious face, and it went into an apologizing one.

"S-Stormy...I-I'm sorry...I d-didn't mean it..." Pandatick said in an apologizing tone, since she was older then Stormy, she was like a big sister who couldn't be hugged, and could be only seen in the mirror.

Stormy was tearing up an started rubbing her eyes.

They would always get into arguments, but rarely into one who would cry. Stormy, when she cried, something inside her breaks, her feelings, it was a condition that the doctors said to her mother.

The condition was, (idk what it's called so I'm making up my own word XP) Talyuitis.

It means, if she talks to herself she would cry when older and could get very emotional, along with shy.

They said when she starts talking and starts to walk on her own, to get her a full length mirror, to keep her from hurting herself.

This condition is very, very rare, and dangerous, which means aggressive mood swings, talking to herself, having over millions of thoughts a second, could have a time she argues with herself in the mirror (FYI this is almost like my life...I do the exact same thing...), and thinks that someone is in the mirror.

Stormy stops crying a bit, but is still tearing up a bit.

"You m-mean it?.." She says to her reflection.

"Yes Stormy, I mean it..and if I could I'd give you a hug.." Pandatick says softly, and calmly.

She stops crying completely, and sits down in a chair beside her mirror, but the reflection still standing.

"Look when mom gets back, your going to Wal-mart right?" Pandatick asks Stormy.

"Yeah, why?" She asks back.

"You need to be careful, ok? Cause if something happened to you, you could get hurt or worse, won't see me again." Pandatick calmly said.

Pandatick was kinda over protective with Stormy, since Pandatick is Stormys other (lol kingdom hearts reference XD), if one disappears, so does the other.

 **Le time skip...**

Stormy's mom, Rachel, got home and got inside.

"Stormy?! Do you have your shoes on?!" Stormy's mom asked.

"Yeah! Coming!" Stormy then goes outside with her mom to go to Wal-mart.

When there Rachele went to get food and supplies for a big project for Stormy's Gymnastic's Party by Mrs. Ada.

Stormy went to look at the toys and a white hooded figure watched Stormy from afar.

' _Perfect...my next victim should be a singe..._ ' This figure thought and went over to the 11 year old.

"Hey kid. Stormy, right? Um, I'm a friend of your mom." He said hoping she would take the bait.

Stormy looked at him with a questioning (LONG WORDS B) swag ) look.

"What's your name? How old are you? Are you in collage or married?" Stormy asked the stranger, and he sweat dropped.

"Jeffery Woods, 18, no and no..." 'Jeffery' said.

"Your to young, and why do you have the same name as my step-father?" Stormy said.

He doesn't answer and Stormy walks away but Jeff puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Play along and no one dies...got it Stormy? I don't want people to know...so walk with me outside..." He said in a whisper only Stormy...scratch that, Stormy and Pandatick can hear.

She started walking, 'playing' along to this Jeffery Woods dude.

When they get outside, he forcefully pushed Stormy in the back seat, and got in the drivers seat, started the car, and stepped on the gas so the cameras couldn't see his license plate.

 **A/N: hope you liked that first chapter! I enjoy writing for you guys and I hope you know that who ever reads this I wanna say thank you! I'm not very popular on YouTube either XD Please R &R and comment your thoughts! Good day!**


	2. Kidnapped and Tayluitis

When at Jeff's house, he got Stormy out of the backseat and pushed her into the house.

She didn't like being pushed...and she didn't like this guy either.

If she could...well her _**thoughts**_ count..

' _I want to rip this guys head off..._ ' Stormy thought violently.

' _Calm down Stormy..._ ' Pandatick spoke telepathically.

She sighed as she was pushed up stairs by Jeff, his sinister smile never going away.

Once up stairs, Jeff pushed Stormy into a dark room with only a small window and a door that he pushed her through.

Before he left Stormy asked a question.

"Do you have a full l-length mirror...by any chance?" She asked him politely.

"Maybe...why exactly do you need one?" He answered.

"Umm..." Stormy stood nervous and stayed silent.

They probably stared at each other for a good 5 minutes before Jeff said, "Ok...let me see what I got..." He left the room closing the door and locking it, leaving only light from the window lighting the room. When out of the room Jeff found the full-length mirror he got as a gift from Ben (don't ask.. -_-), for his birthday and brought it up there to Stormy.

He opened the door to see Stormy on the floor in a ball and he set the mirror on the wall and the other end of the room and Stormy zipped out of her corner and to the mirror and sat right in front of it.

Jeff got a look of confusion on his face and shook his head and left the room to leave Stormy alone...for now.

Stormy looked in the mirror as her reflection changed in shape size and color.

It was Pandatick! Stormy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I am soooo glad I now have someone to talk to!" Stormy exclaimed.

"Yes me too...but that Jeff guy seems a lot like-" Pandatick started but Stormy cut her off.

"You d-don't think..." Stormy said nervously.

"Yes...Jeff the Killer...I knew Jeffery Woods was a too obvious name..." Pandatick said.

They both sigh and sit for who knows how long...

With Jeff...let's say he was watching Stormy (calm down your perverted minds :( )  
with a camera but Stormy never knew.

He watched his victim with curiosity, wondering why she's talking to herself in the mirror.

Then he heard what shocked him...

"What was it called again...-...right Talyuitis..." Talyuitis?

He got his computer out and searched 'Talyuitis' on google.

He turned up a shocking result.

' ** _Talyuitis...known to be very very rare, and very dangerous to man kind, this causes children who get it causes them to kill themselves at the age of 5-6, only one has survived this condition...which should be impossible to survive this, this persons name is Stormy, last name shall not be revealed till death or disappearance, she has lived 11 years with this condition and hasn't gone to the hospital once, like the others._**  
 ** _This condition contains: Violent mood swings, having argues by themselves, making themselves cry, thinking of seeing another person in their reflection, and violent actions along with violent thoughts if angered, also the most dangerous one...split personality, 1: Shy kind and curious, 2: Is violent enough to kill people also is easily angered by people trying to rob/kidnap/rape/kill them. Stormy is the only one known to survive this condition without killing/suiciding/self harming themselves._**  
 ** _Note: Need to get a full length mirror by the time they can talk and walk._** '

His eyes widen as he read it.

"O-ok...I can see w-why she needed a-a m-mirror...but..." Jeff said as he put his hand to his chin and thought.

' _Maybe she could be a creepy-...no that's a crazy idea...only slender chooses his members...maybe a little chat will make him want to make the kid our new member...perfect...and she'll make a good friend for Jay (my MC friends creepypasta OC and he helped me create Pandatick my creepypasta OC) and Sally..._ ' He thought.

 **A/N: hoped you liked that chapter! And sry I didn't know what the condition was so I called it Talyuitis.**


	3. The Visitor

Stormy sat quietly in the corner of the room while humming Dearly Beloved by Hikari (I think XD).

While in the mirror Pandatick was playing with her hair and humming along with Stormy to keep herself entertained.

When Stormy heard a voice down the hall, it wasn't Jeff, but a feminine voice instead.

She asked Pandatick if I should listen and she nodded as a 'yes', and Stormy went to the door to listen.

" _-I don't know, the kid may be mental but something tells me that Slendy ain't gonna meet her.._ " I heard Jeff's voice say but I didn't catch the name of who he was talking to.

" _Alright then, can I see the kid or what? I wanna know if you even got a mental kid in there with a 'rare' condition._ " Said then feminine voice and Stormy heard footsteps coming her way and ran behind the mirror right when they opened the door.

Jeff saw her right when she hid and if his smile could grow bigger, he's accomplished that goal (XD had to).

"Hey kid stop hiding, cause you have a _guest_ visiting..." He said in his smooth/chilling tone voice.

She came out from hiding behind the mirror and walked up to the both of them and did a snarl, no longer shaky from before.

And if looks could kill, I say she would've killed ten people from just glancing at them.

"Whats your name sweetheart?" Said the female.

"Stormy...and who are you the **fairy** lady?" Stormy said in a smug tone.

The female was about to slap the kid, when Jeff stopped her hand in motion and shook his head no, she then calmed down.

"Well my names Chris, but I prefer Star..and you look to be 11 or so correct? Well I'm 13..." Chris, or Star, said intruducing herself.

Stormy just walked back to the mirror and sat I front of it like it was a TV, Jeff and Star looked at each other confused and walked closer behind her and saw that there was another person in the mirror.

" _ **GAHH!**_ " Both of the pastas gasped.

Stormy looked at them and so did the figure.

"Are these the ones that you claim as kidnappers? Or well...besides Jeff.." Said the figure.

"Excuse me but I didn't kidnap her you, mirror **freak**!" Star said and stomped her foot down.

"Drama much little miss **sassy pants**?" Pandatick said to her and Star fumed with anger.

"Well look who's talking one side! Your stuck in there and I'm out here, I can break your bone kid!" Star said and flipped her brown haitout of her face.

"Look whos talking ' **No Eye** '! And miss **kitty/doggy** wants her _bone/fish_ , want both cause I serve them with a _**knuckle sandwich!**_ "Pandatick said and they both start arguing and Jeff and Stormy watch with a anime sweat drop.

" **ENOUGH!** " Stormy shouted at the both of them.

Pandatick gulped and sunk down into the mirror frame, while Star's eye started twitching from he noise that emitted from her lungs into the world.

While Jeff was covering his ears for protection from the kid.

Stormy then looked at Jeff and then Star, then at pandatick with a dissapointing look.

"Panda you know better then **_fighting_** others!"

Panda put her head down in shame, even though she is older then Stormy, she can scare her like a five year old girl playing a scary video game when angry.

 **A/N: Hope you liked that other chapter and dont forget to check me out on Wattpad and Fimfiction! Ima be waitin! R &R For More! Also Chris/Star is inspired by my friend Lordstarkitty from Wattpad check out her storys to! She is awesome ;)**


	4. Saved By Pheonix

Stormy was being fed by Chris...or Star as she calls her.

Her and Star have became good friends...just not with Pandatick yet...

They still argue and Stormy just watches bored as heck.

It's been 5 months and Jeff visits her daily to see if she hasn't hurt her self or sends Star to check on her or talk with her and have girly chats or talk about pasts.

Star mostly gets the info from Stormy and tells Jeff after.

They both kinda adopted Stormy and Pandatick.

They can't hardly remember Stormy was kidnapped, even Jeff!

But Pandatick...oh no she still remembers and reminds Stormy to still watch out.

Even though her used to be prison turned into like a small apartment now.

But now lets move on to what's currently happening...

 **-In the present-**

Stormy and Pandatick were talking about Star and Jeff, when suddenly a loud crashing sound came down below.

And since Stormy still couldn't go out alone without someone with her she was stuck inside.

"What's going on?" She asked Pandatick and she shrugged.

That's when Stormy heard Star and Jeff scream and crawled into a ball on the floor next to the full length mirror Pandatick was in.

That's when someone busted down the door.

A female, stars age, was standing there looking at me and grabbed Stormy's hand.

Stormy got a better look at her once down stairs and she had Phoenix like wings and had blonde hair with fiery streaks in it.

She then picked her up and ran down the stairs.

She saw Jeff an Star laying there..motionless..

"Dont worry their not dead...just asleep..." She said and Stormy looked at her Dark Blue eyes **(you didn't put a color for mad so I put one in there don't be maaad...)** confused and she said her name to Stormy.

"My names Lucy...but you can call me Phixel...and I already know you...the famous survivor...now let's get out of her..." She said to Stormy and she nodded and she put her in the back of the passenger side and sat in the passenger seat while a boy with brown hair drove away.

"So this is the kid?" He said in a almost deep voice.

"Yea...just step on it Liu...I don't wanna be near Jeff's house any longer..." Lucy said to the brown haired boy named Liu(*wink wink*).

Stormy sat quietly looking at we reflection in the window from the way the light shone and it showed Pandatick in the same position as her.

She sighed drawing on the window with her finger.

 **A/N: this one goes to The_Messi_Dragon ! OMG YESH I FINALLY UPDATED SUUUUSH! Anyways...#LETSFLYAWAYONANYANCATTHATLOOKSLIKEAPOPTARTANDFARTSRAINBOWSANDPOPTARTSYUUMMMYYY! XD**


End file.
